1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a processing device for processing sheet-like media; and, more particularly, to a processing device for processing sheet-like media via immersion in a special fluid such as a deinking fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One well-known mode of a processing device for processing sheet-like media via immersion in a special fluid comprises a device which recycles a sheet, such as a copy paper, bearing a toner image formed thereon by immersion of the sheet in a toner-dissolving solvent or a toner stripping fluid so as to remove the toner from the sheet.
In such a device, the risk of a sheet jam when processing a copy paper sheet is unavoidable, particularly because the strength of the sheet is reduced as a result of its being immersed in the fluid. In such instances, the jammed sheet typically must be removed from the fluid, and this presents the disadvantage that an operator must immerse his or her hand in the fluid in order to retrieve the jammed sheet.